Treasure Hunt
by foxthefox
Summary: Reno and Rude are sent out on a treasure hunt by a series of strange notes. Reno finds out the reward isn't as good as he thought it would be. .:OneShot:.


Authors Note

So I wrote this at my school on my lunch periods because I was really bored and had nothing better to do.

Enjoy.

* * *

Treasure Hunt

Shinra HQ, the headquarters of the Mega Corporation that provides electricity, manages the government, runs the banks and basically everything else in Midgar. The company has many employees, but a select few, four to be exact are the elite members of Shinra's employment, only doing the most confidential missions. They're the professionals of the building, working directly under Rufus. Who are they?

The Turks

"Hey Rude! This looks pretty interesting yo!" Reno, the familiar red headed Turk said, holding blueprints of the Shinra Building in front of him that he had found on his desk when he got to work in the morning.

The blueprints had many detailed instructions and highlighted areas, like a treasure map. Rude stood over Reno's shoulder, his eyes examining the map, hidden by his dark sunglasses.

"Who had enough time on their hands to write such a detailed map?" Rude asked, puzzled by the map.

"Don't know yo!" Reno said, winking at Rude, "But its got our names written all over it!" he said before starting to run out of the office.

"Shouldn't we report this to Tseng?" Rude asked, slowly following Reno.

Reno peeked his head inside his office again, winking at Rude with an innocent look on his face.

"Tseng can wait yo! Let's go!" Reno smirked as he disappeared.

Rude followed quickly, he wasn't willing to let Reno get in too inevitable trouble that quickly.

_Why do I even bother to try to talk to him? _Rude thought, fixing his sunglasses as he caught up to Reno, straightening his tie after the short run.

Reno was standing outside the elevator, holding the map up high as if to get a better look at it. He screwed up his face, confused as to where he could go next.

"Uh Rude, this thing is confusing yo?" Reno stated, threading his fingers through his scarlet hair.

Rude planted his palm into his face with an annoyed sigh before stepping forward and snatching the map out of Reno's hands.

"It's upside down dumbass." Rude stated, looking for their current position on the map and finding their destination, he sighed.

"It says to go to the boiler room." Rude said.

Reno had the elevator door open in less than a second, Rude followed him in promptly. Reno pushed the button labelled B in the many rows of buttons the elevator had. B obviously stood for 'Boiler' which was where they were headed as the doors closed and the elevator started on its way down.

"Reno why do you persist on doing things like this all the time?" Rude asked.

"Because it's fun yo!" Reno laughed.

"It could get us in trouble." Rude stated.

"So?"

Rude grinned slightly.

"You never change." Rude stated.

The elevator dinged as they reached the Boiler Room. Reno smirked, realizing Rude was now going along with the little treasure hunt.

"Do ya want me to change yo?" Let's go."" Reno said as the door opened.

As the doors slid open and Reno and Rude stepped out, a small note fell from the top of the door which Rude caught between two fingers and handed it to Reno which he quickly proceeded to read.

"It says go to the back of the boiler room for a surprise." Reno read, "What the hell yo?" Reno asked.

"Great this went from a treasure hunt to a surprise party." Reno sighed, "Well let's go then." Rude said as he took the lead, followed closely by Reno.

It didn't take them long to get too the back of the boiler room. For the much larger building the boiler room was only about the size of a boardroom. Reno had his EMR out, for safe keeping and was walking very slowly, almost creeping through the thin hallway. Rude was much more calm, strolling through the hallway. If anything jumped out at them they would indefinitely be met with a quick fist to the face.

What they found at the other side of the boiler room was quite a surprise compared to what they were expecting.

"You're kidding me yo!"

"…"

Hanging from a thin rope was a closed Pizza Box. Pointing directly at Reno and Rude were the words 'EDGE PIZZA DELIVERY SERVICE' Reno had an obscenely large sweat drop falling down the back of his head, the embarrassment of being potentially scared to death of what was revealed to be a pizza box was getting to him. Rude on the other hand just didn't look impressed.

Rude walked over too the pizza box and ripped it off the wall. He knew that if the elevator was rigged to drop a note into their hands that the pizza box must have something. Opening the box, instead of being empty there was a note pinned to the center of it. Rude held out the note for Reno too see and then started to read it.

"This one is directed to both of us separately." Rude stated.

Reno snatched it away.

"Lemme see this yo." Reno stated as he began to read.

"Rude: I want you to go to the Edge Pizza place on the other side of the city. Get a large triple cheese stuffed pizza with anchovies, sardines, pepperoni, extra bacon and mushrooms.

Reno: Return to the Turk Floor further instructions will be in your office door." Reno read, looking dumbstruck.

"So what now?" Rude asked.

"Well man." Reno started, "Let's do it yo!" Reno said excitedly as he took off for the elevator.

For someone who was so scared of a pizza box he sure seemed eager to go on a 'treasure hunt' alone. Rude left the room as well, taking the note with him in order to remember what the ingredients on this pizza were. It was odd though, he found this order extremely familiar.

The elevator dinged as Reno arrived back on the Turk Floor. He sprinted out of the elevator and went straight for his office. Just as he was told, there between his door and the frame was another letter. Reno took it, tore open the paper that hid the letter and got down to business, reading it quickly.

"Go inside your office. You know the vent right above your desk. Climb in too it and traverse the vents too the north side of your floor. In the very last vent drop into the room for your treasure."

Reno took no time in getting too the vents. He broke the ventilator covering above his desk and quickly made his way inside the tunnel. It took him a good five minutes to figure out which way was north but when he finally figured it out he took off on his way.

The tunnels were quite easy to get through actually. Reno was almost to the north side in a few minutes. He spotted his target grate and quickly crawled his way there. He was getting more excited now; he was ever so close to his apparent treasure. He peered through the grate but couldn't tell which room it was, all he saw was ceramic tile and the corner of a pink wall.

Using his elbow he smashed the grate down. As he tried to slip down it turns out that the inside of that part of the vent had been collecting moisture and Reno fell much faster than he originally planned. Landing face first into the ceramic tile Reno was surprised to find it was wet. Glancing up he realized that he was indeed in a room with pink walls, and ceramic tile, and……showers.

Suddenly a pair of feet entered the room, Reno spotted this and looked up too see who it was, that was his worst mistake of the night. There stood Elena, fully nude and just about too turn on a shower when she spotted Reno. Her face quickly became beet red as she did her best to cover up.

"RENO!"

"Uhh Laney, just calm down."

THWACK!!!!!

Reno, bruised cut and battered was sitting at the front desk of the Shinra building with his head in his hands. Beside him was Rude, holding a rather large pizza that smelled obscenely fishy. Rude glanced over at Reno who looked grumpy as hell.

"So how was the-"

"Don't ask." Reno quickly interrupted.

Just then the most surprising thing of the day occurred. Palmer, who surprisingly didn't lose his job with Shinra, much due to the fact that he knew too much to simply be let go into the world and Rufus couldn't always be bothered with press conferences so instead of killing Palmer off they just send him instead.

He walked up with a big puffy grin on his face and snatched the pizza right out of Rude's hands.

"Good man."

Patting Reno on the shoulder, knowing his invulnerability within Shinra he gave him a wide grin and left.

Rude looked absolutely stunned while Reno was thrashing about, getting ready to take out his EMR and brutally murder Palmer but he was held back by Rude. After a few minutes Reno calmed down and just sat there, staring blankly at the wall.

"So it was Palmer?" Rude asked.

"Guess so yo."

"How did he even plan that?"

"No clue." Reno replied quietly.

Both Reno and Rude glanced at each other. They knew each other well and sometimes other employees would swear that they were telepathic. Rude was grinning while Reno had a smile on his face. Reno was the first to speak up, repeating exactly what they were thinking.

"So how are we gonna get the fatass back yo?" He asked.

"Don't know yet." He stated, "But it's gonna be good."

* * *

Lol don't ask why I thought of this while sitting in a French Class.

Fox


End file.
